Unhappy Halloween
by Serosa
Summary: It's Halloween! Two one shots to read and enjoy.
1. Unhappy Halloween

_**Characters:**_

**_Y. Bakura, a.k.a Bakura, will be playing the role of John._**

**_Y. Malik, a.k.a Marik, will be playing the role of Frank._**

_**Shadi will have the role of old man Johnson.**_

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the original story. It was written by 'Sleeping In R'lyeh', and I found it somewhere on the net._**

_**I do not own the YuGiOh cast. I do not own anything. Do not sue me... please.**_

**_I also did a small change in the story. In the real story, John chews tobacco, but I thought wine would fit Bakura better._**

_**Unhappy Halloween**_

Bakura leaned over and grabbed a glass of wine.

"Those bastards have ruined Halloween," he complained. "Used to be the best day of the year. Kids would come from all over town on Halloween –hell, they even came from the next town over." Marik grunted his assent and kept searching through the trees for any signs of movement. But it was after midnight now, and the chances of any trick-or-treaters showing up looked slim.

"Not one kid! What is the world coming to?" asked Bakura. "I tell you what. It's going to hell in a hand basket. Psychos out there putting blades in apples and poison in candies. Got other nuts grabbin' kids of the street. Somethin' has to be done about the cops. We can't even have fun on Halloween."

He punctuated his disgust with a large gulp of blood red wine. Marik nodded and answered,

"I tell you what. When our hikaris were kids, they used to get big bags full of candy. And caramel apples. Those apples never made it home. Used to eat them right when they got them. Fresh dipped in the kitchen and the caramel still warm. Kids won't do that nowadays. That new dentist came here last week said that kids have to bring their apples in and get pictures taken of them to look for blades and stuff like that."

Bakura drank again.

"They have to what?"

"Get pictures taken of them," Marik replied. "They got these things called 'x-rays' that can take pictures from the inside out. They bring their goodies to the dentist, and he has that 'x-ray' camera and can see if there's glass and stuff in them." Bakura just shook his head.

"I told you. It's going to hell in a hand basket."

Marik asked,

"'Member when our hikaris were kids and they used to come here on Halloween? 'Member old man Shadi used to scare them, too? That was before he handed the job over to us, 'course." Bakura got a gleam in his eye.

"Yeah, that were the days. Old man Shadi never let us down. They'd sneak here all quiet and stuff thinkin' he wouldn't hear them. Then when they were least expectin' it. BAM!!! Ryou's first year coming here he almost wet his pants!"

"Good times alright," said Marik. "We had a lot of kids comin' here still when we took over." He looked around at the deserted moonlit cemetery. "But not now."

"Yeah, not now," Bakura said. He drank the last of his wine and let go of the glass watching it crash at his feet. Or rather where his feet used to be. Now there were only two bloody stumps ending at his knees.

"Guess we should go Marik. No use hangin' 'round any longer. Don't forget your head like you did last year."

"Got it right here," said Marik. And he held up his severed head. The two ghosts slowly made their way back to their graves hoping that next year would be better and the kids would be back. Maybe next year the world wouldn't be such a scary place to terrorize. Maybe...

_**The End**_

**There will be a second chapter about Yugi's and Yami's Halloween. Just wait...**


	2. A Meeting in Tokyo

_**The second story is (finally) ready.**_

_**Characters:**_

_**Yugi motou, a.k.a. Yugi, is the servant.**_

_**Y. Yugi, a.k.a. Yami, plays the role of the rich merchant.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the original story, a meeting in Samara; it belongs to the people of Persia. Neither do I own YuGiOh.**_

_**Small changes are made so the story would fit the characters a bit better. Enjoy.**_

_**A Meeting in Tokyo**_

It was one afternoon that Yugi went to the mall. While paying for some fruits he happened to see a tall woman dressed in black looking at him. When their eyes met, Yugi understood that she was death itself, and as she lifted her hand and opened her mouth to say something, Yugi threw his hands over his ears and fled.

The small boy kept on running until he reached the game shop. There he threw himself in his yami's arms.

"I'm scared, Yami," he said. "I saw the death on the mall today and she looked at me and threatened me." He was shaking violently in fear.

"Yami, I don't want to die!" he cried. "I have to leave. I'll travel to Tokyo. Maybe I'll be safe there..."

"Of course," Yami answered. "Go to Tokyo and be safe. May Ra look over you."

Yugi took the next train to Tokyo while Yami went to the mall to see if the death still was there and to make sure she wasn't angry at Yugi for running away from his faith.

Yami saw the death as soon as he came into the mall. She was wandering around, stopping here and there to talk to someone or to touch their shoulder. But the ones she talked to or touched stiffened a scream and hurried away from the place.

Yami, however, wasn't afraid, since he was already a dead spirit. He walked straight up to the death and asked:

"Why did you threaten my hikari?"

"I didn't threaten him," the death answered with a shadow of a smile. "I was merely surprised to see him here in Domino city. I have a meeting with him in Tokyo tonight."

With a laugh she disappeared.

_**The End**_

**_I know it was short_** **_but so is the real story too..._**


End file.
